Broken Wings
by nikipinz
Summary: Sequel to The Ever Changing Sea. When Katara decides to advocate for Ty Lee, it drives a wedge between her and Toph. Will their relationship survive? And will Ty Lee? Katoph, Maiko
1. Misunderstandings

**In case anyone has already read The Ever Changing Sea, and read the version in which Azula is killed - I changed it, and she is instead rotting in a Fire Nation dungeon all during this story. Yes, there's a point to that. Which you will find out in book 3.**

The waterbender dropped a handful of herbs into a stone bowl. The fresh scent of them filled the air as she crushed them with a pestle, then tipped them carefully into a waiting bowl of water.

It had been nearly two months since the fall of Azula. Fire Lord Zuko and his wife, Mai, had left for the Fire Nation soon afterward, taking with them the former Fire Princess. They had not, however, taken Ty Lee with them; the former acrobat's injuries had been too extensive. The acrobat's spine had been shattered in the fight that had made Azula a prisoner. Katara's eyes dulled at the memory. She quietly picked up the bowl of water and herbs and turned toward the bed.

Ty Lee was lying on her stomach. She was bare to the waist, her body encased in a system of ropes and metal rods to keep her broken back from moving. Her gray eyes were half-closed as she watched Katara. "You're going to do it again?" she murmured.

"Yes." The Water Tribe woman set the bowl down on the bedside table and crouched down to the invalid's level. "I shouldn't have to do this anymore," she promised softly. "One more treatment, and you won't have any more chips of bone floating around."

"Okay." The former acrobat smiled hopelessly. "Get it over with."

"I'll be as quick as I can," Katara said, rising again. She bended the water from the bowl and pulled it around her hands, like gloves. The liquid began to shimmer with power, glowing a faint blue. "Ready? I'm starting now." She lowered her hands and rested them gently on Ty Lee's spine, on either side of the three damaged vertebrae. The glowing water sank through the young woman's skin and into her body; Katara felt for the few remaining bone chips, and began to move them carefully back into place.

The invalid made no sound, but her fists clenched on handfuls of her sheets, and moisture beaded on her face. The waterbender concentrated, and felt sweat begin to trickle down her own cheeks. It was a ticklish business. She had to ease the bits of bone into place without inflicting further damage on the delicate spinal cord, and it took a great deal of skill and focus. Her eyes narrowed. _One more little bit. Easy…easy…_ The last tiny fragment slid into its place, and Katara fused it there. "There. Finished." She let out her breath and slowly moved her hands away.

Ty Lee uttered a whimper, letting her hands relax. There were tears on her face. The waterbender took a clean rag and gently wiped them away. "It's done now. It's okay. I won't have to do that again," Katara said. "You'll be in much less pain. We can start rehabilitating you when you're ready."

The former acrobat was silent for a moment. "Can I ask you for a favor, Katara?" she asked softly. Her voice quivered.

"Of course." The waterbender smiled, brushing the hair back from Ty Lee's face. "What can I do for you?"

Ty Lee closed her eyes. "I want to ask King Kuei if I can be tried and executed here in the Earth Kingdom, instead of the Fire Nation," she murmured. "He won't do it, though, unless Zuko agrees to it. If…if you were to ask Zuko…"

Katara bit her lip. She wanted to scold the young woman and tell her that she wasn't going to be executed, but she knew the odds were against her. She inhaled deeply. "Why would you want that?" she asked instead, her voice gentle. "I would think you'd want to go back home, even if you might end on the guillotine there."

The gray eyes opened and looked up at her. "It won't be the guillotine, Katara," she said quietly. "I'm considered a traitor. If I'm convicted of high treason, I won't be eligible for beheading. Traitors get the threefold cleansing of Agni."

A frown crossed Katara's face. "The threefold cleansing? What's that?"

The invalid closed her eyes again. Her voice was weary. "It's penance for my sins. To cleanse my body, fifty strokes of the whip on my back. To cleanse my mind, twenty days without food, light or companionship, spent in a hole in the ground. And finally, to cleanse my spirit, I'll be burned to ashes at the stake." She stopped. "I don't think I'll be shown mercy," she murmured, a hopeless smile twitching her lips. "Mai in particular has no reason to give me any."

"You did try to tell me where she was," Katara said.

"I did. It wasn't enough." Ty Lee sighed deeply.

The Water Tribe woman couldn't help but pity her. She stroked the former acrobat's pale brow. "Are you sorry for what you did, Ty Lee?" she asked gently.

"Interesting question." The invalid smiled bitterly. "I guess I could go the obvious route, and claim I was blinded by Azula, and it was all her fault, right? But I think I owe you an honest answer." She traced a random pattern on her pillow with her finger. "I…made a decision. I chose to fear death – and love Azula – more than I loved Mai, or Zuko, or even my own country. And I guess that does make me a traitor." She paused. "Yes, I am sorry, Katara. But…it doesn't matter. I'm still a traitor. I stabbed my best friend in the back, and tried to kill the Fire Lord. Really, I should go back to the Fire Nation and face justice! But I'm a coward, I guess. I'm tired of pain. I…I want to die quickly." She shut her eyes; tears slid from beneath her closed lids. "I wish it was over."

Katara's heart ached. She brushed the tears away from Ty Lee's cheeks. Since the fight, she hadn't seen a single real smile on the girl's face. "I'll see what I can do," she promised.

"Thank you." Ty Lee's voice was barely audible.

The healer sighed, glancing out the window. The sun had already set; it was probably close to midnight. "You should rest," she said gently. "Get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning." Ty Lee nodded a little, without opening her eyes. Stooping down, Katara dropped a kiss on the damp cheek, and then turned away. She, too, needed sleep.

When she reached home, she found Toph waiting for her in the front room. The lanky earthbender was leaning against the wall, her arms folded across her chest. She looked up as Katara shut the door behind her. "Hey."

"Hey." Katara leaned against the door, weary in every sense of the word. Her heart still ached for the former acrobat. "You were waiting for me."

"Yeah, I was." Toph moved forward and rested her callused hands on the waterbender's arms. "You shouldn't work so hard, Sweetness," she said. "You're exhausted!"

Katara felt a twinge of annoyance. Toph had been nagging at her about it for days. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Seriously." Toph shook her finger at her. "You shouldn't push yourself like this!"

"I have to." Katara pushed away from the door and shrugged off Toph's hand in sudden irritation. "Her spine was shattered, Toph. She needs healing, and I'm the best healer in this city! Besides, everyone else has abandoned her. She needs me."

Toph's face hardened. "No one 'abandoned' her. She betrayed everyone who would have stood by her. It's her own fault! And why should you kill yourself to shield her from the consequences of her own actions?"

The waterbender's cheeks flushed with anger. She knew that she was being unreasonable, but she was tired and frustrated, and in no mood to back down. "I'm not shielding her from anything! I'm just refusing to treat a human being like dog dung!" she snapped. "Besides, it's not like she snapped her own spine!"

"Excuse me?" Toph was angry now – her cloudy eyes flashed. "Are you actually throwing it in my face that I'm the one who hit her? What in the hell was I supposed to do, Katara? Let her kill Zuko? Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"So what, you're proud that you put her in a wheelchair?" Katara snarled.

"What? No! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The earthbender's face was red. "It was a fucking _battle,_ Katara! A battle! People hit each other in battle! I don't know if you noticed, but they were trying to kill us. Should I have just left you in that cell?"

"Oh – what, are you sorry you rescued me, now? Well, you can go to hell!" The waterbender turned away and started to walk away.

Toph caught her by the arm and jerked her back, pinning her against the wall. Katara cried out in pain and rage. "Don't you walk away from me!" the earthbender snarled. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Let go of me!" The waterbender tried to jerk free, but Toph's grip was like iron. "Damn it, let me go!"

"No! You're staying here until we work this out!"

"There's nothing to work out!" Their faces were inches apart now. "I'm healing Ty Lee, and you can't stop me. Especially since you're the one that hurt her in the first place! So you can just stay away from her!"

"You _bitch!"_ Toph pulled back a fist.

Both women were suddenly very still. Katara watched as Toph's arm shuddered, and her fist clenched so hard that it shook. Her blazing anger turned to ice. "Are you going to hit me, too, Toph?" she asked coldly. "Go ahead. Hit me!"

Toph's face crumpled. The rage drained out of her like the air from a balloon. Slowly her fist lowered; her grip on Katara's arm loosened, and her arms fell to her sides. She turned her face away. "No." Her voice was a bare whisper. There was a long silence as the earthbender struggled to master herself. "I'm through," Toph said quietly, after a while. Her voice shook. "Good night, Katara." Without another word, she left. The door slammed behind her.

Remorse flooded the waterbender's heart. She wanted to run after her and plead for forgiveness! She wavered; then her legs buckled underneath her, and she fell to the floor, bursting into sobs. For what felt like hours, she wept. Finally, exhausted, she lay still; her body still shook. She vaguely heard the voice of a servant, and felt gentle arms lifting and helping her to her room. Her blankets received her. Groaning, she fell into a troubled sleep.


	2. A Parting of Ways

Katara saw very little of Toph the next day. She spent six hours in training the waterbending recruits, her contact with the general limited to receiving her orders for the day. Toph was cool and businesslike. When the training was done, the waterbender went to Ty Lee, and spent the rest of the day nursing and talking to her. There was no sign of Toph when Katara arrived home, either. She felt a pang at this, but resolutely pushed it aside. After spending a half-hour composing the letter to be sent to Zuko about Ty Lee, she went to bed.

The next day passed in much the same way, and the next. On the fourth day, Katara did try to talk to Toph about it, but the general cut her off, claimed she was busy, and left before the waterbender could protest. Katara sent the letter to the Fire Nation by messenger hawk, went home for supper, and went to bed early.

The fifth day passed, and then the sixth. The waterbender was beginning to feel desperate. _What do I do? We have to have this out, but she won't even talk to me! _With a sigh, she sat down by Ty Lee's bed and absently rubbed the girl's hand.

"What's wrong?" Katara looked up in surprise to find Ty Lee looking at her. The acrobat smiled a little, weakly. "I know something's the matter. You've been sulky for days. Your aura's all gray and dingy. What's up?"

Hesitating, Katara bit her lip. "Well…Toph and I had a fight," she admitted. "We said some really horrible things to each other, and now she won't talk to me." She sighed. "It was my fault," she admitted. "I was…I was being a jerk. I almost made her hit me."

"Ah." The invalid frowned a little. "And she won't talk to you at all?"

"No." Katara slumped miserably in her chair. "She's all General Bei Fong with me, now. I don't think she's spoken a personal word to me in a week! She won't even let me apologize." She buried her face in her hands. "It's all my fault!"

The prisoner thought for a moment. "Well," she said finally, "I've never claimed to be an expert on these things, but I guess you're going to have to _make_ her talk to you. I'd suggest tying her up, but she's probably stronger than you are, right?" Katara nodded. "Okay, scratch that idea, then. But find some way to make her listen. If you want to keep her, that is."

"I do." The waterbender's jaw clenched. "I'll take your advice, Ty Lee. Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Ty Lee flashed her a smile, the first genuine one that Katara had seen from her since the battle. "Glad I could help."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Katara paused as she reached the door of the study, her heart in her throat.

She had bitten the bullet, and actually entered Toph's mansion. After questioning a few servants, she had finally tracked Toph down to her study. She breathed deeply, trying to calm her rapidly-beating heart. _Here we go. _Slowly, she raised her arm and rapped on the door with her knuckles.

"Come in." Katara opened the door and stepped inside before she could talk herself out of it. Toph was sitting at her desk, her head bent over a stack of papers. Her fingertips were skimming along one of them, reading the raised pattern of bumps on the page. "What do you want, Ambassador? I'm busy." She spoke without raising her head.

Katara swallowed hard. "Toph," she said softly, "we need to talk."

"I'm busy." The earthbender's tone didn't change. "I don't want to be interrupted unless it's urgent. Go away."

The waterbender hesitated, wondering what to do. "Look, I know you're angry with me. You have every right to be! But we need to talk this out." Toph said nothing; her busy fingers didn't falter. "Toph…"

"I think I made it clear to you –"

"- _Toph –"_

"I am _busy!" _The earthbender's fist crashed down on the desk as her head jerked up. Her face was a cold mask – it froze the words on Katara's lips. "I've got a lot of work to do, and I don't have the time to chatter. So if you don't mind, _get out!"_

A lump rose in Katara's throat. She choked it down resolutely. "Fine," she said. "Fine. Do all the work you want. I'll wait until you're ready." Spinning on her heel, she turned and left the study, slamming the door behind her.

The hall was empty, without so much as a cushion to sit on. Katara sat down outside the door anyway, scowling, and folded her arms across her chest. _Fine. She wants to be stubborn? I'll show her stubborn! _

Hours passed. It had been suppertime when Katara had first come in; she thought it must be nearly midnight. Still there was no sound from inside the study. Her head began to nod; still, she stayed. Moonlight spilled through the windows into the silent hall. She heard the clock strike one, then two. Still, Katara refused to move. She rested her head against the wall behind her. _Come on, Toph. Just talk to me. _Her eyes closed.

The sound of a door opening roused Katara from her half-doze. She looked up to find Toph standing over her. The earthbender's lips twisted into a cold smile. "Still here, huh?"

"Yep." Katara folded her arms and scowled up at her.

"I could have my servants throw you out the door, you know."

"I'll wait there, then."

"I could have you thrown off my property completely."

"I'll wait in the street."

"I could earthbend you to the other side of the fucking planet."

"Then I'll wait there."

Toph let out a snort of laughter. Some of the tension faded from her face. "Spirits! What am I going to do with you?"

"Simple. Talk to me." Katara's smile was more of a grimace.

"_Gods, _but you're stubborn! All right. All right!" Toph threw up her hands and sighed. "Fine. We'll _talk. _Come on." She turned and walked down the hall. Katara got up and followed her to a small sitting room. Toph lit a lamp, then threw herself heavily onto a sofa. The waterbender sat down in an armchair. "You wanted to talk. So spit it out."

Now that they were sitting there, Katara wasn't sure what to say. She hesitated, running her tongue over her lips nervously. "I…I'm sorry, Toph. You didn't deserve the things I said to you. I was tired and upset and frustrated, and I took it out on you."

"Yeah, you did," Toph said drily.

Katara winced, looking away. "I'm really sorry, Toph. I…damn it, I don't know what to say! I hurt you. I hurt you, and I'm sorry."

There was a pause. Toph was sitting with her elbows resting on her knees; her spiky black hair fell forward, shielding her face. "I'm a soldier," she said finally. Her voice was very low and quiet. "I've…hurt a lot of people. I've killed. – A lot." She stopped for a moment. "You've always been gentler than I am. You…you care about people more. Maybe a warrior like me can't really be with a healer like you, Katara."

"_No!" _Before sheknew what she was doing, Katara sprang up from her seat and threw herself on her knees in front of Toph, grasping her hands. "Toph, don't say that. _Please, _don't say that!" Tears flowed. The earthbender didn't raise her head; her head was still turned away. With a sob, Katara let go of her fingers and took Toph's face in her hands, pulling it up. "Toph," she breathed. "_Toph…" _The pain in the general's face wrung another sob from her lips. "Don't. Please, don't. I didn't mean it! I love you…"

"You _did_ mean it." The earthbender took Katara's hands in hers, pulling them down to rest on her knees. "You did mean it, Katara," she said again, her voice gentle. "I know these things. You might have been angry with me, but you were telling the truth."

"No!"

"Yes." Toph's hands squeezed lightly. "I don't think it's going to work. I do…care about you. I care a lot! But I think it'll only hurt more if we don't end this now."

Katara was sobbing openly. "Toph, no. Toph, _please…"_

"I'm sorry." The earthbender reached up to trail her fingers tenderly down the side of the weeping woman's face. "You've done a lot for the Earth Kingdom, and for me. I thank you." She paused. "I talked to the Earth King this morning, and the healers all think Ty Lee's well enough to be taken back and turned over to the Fire Nation. Someone has to escort her. I'm giving you that assignment, and then releasing you from your service to the army of the Earth Kingdom."

"You _can't!" _Rage welled up in the waterbender's throat. "You can't _do_ that!"

"Yes," Toph said softly, "I can. I'm your general, Sergeant. And the king has already given his approval." She paused again – Katara only wept. "It'll be better this way," she said. "I understand if you hate me…I _hope_ you hate me. I want us both to move on, Katara, and it'll go faster if you hate me. You…you deserve better than me."

Slowly, the sobs stopped. Katara felt cold. She pulled her hands from Toph's grip and clenched them in her lap. "When am I to go?"

"Your ship sails in two days." Toph's voice was calm.

"Fine." Slowly, the waterbender raised burning eyes to look at her. "I'll do as you say, General. But when it's done – when I've fought for Ty Lee's life – I'm coming back here. I _will_ come back. And when I get here, I will wait for you for as long as it takes!" Toph said nothing. Seething, Katara got up and left.


	3. Bon Voyage

The ship was ready to sail. Katara watched from the pier, her arms folded across her chest, as Ty Lee was carried up the gangplank. A sort of improvised stretcher had been constructed for her out of wood; iron rings had been set in each of the four corners, and her arms and legs had been chained to them. Katara had protested this, since Ty Lee couldn't even sit up by herself yet, but had been overruled.

Her blue eyes moved over to where the Earth Kingdom envoy waited. Toph was there, in full dress armor. Katara's eyes misted. The general had not spoken to her since their conversation in her mansion two days before. She had come to see her off as part of her official duties, but still had not said one word to her. The waterbender's jaw clenched; she headed over to where the general stood.

As she approached, Toph's black head swiveled, and her blind eyes looked in her direction. Katara thought the earthbender's lips tightened a bit, but there was little reaction otherwise. "Ambassador," the woman said calmly. "Thank you again for your services to the Earth Kingdom."

There were too many people around for Katara to really say what she felt. She narrowed her eyes. "It was my pleasure, General." She paused. "I will return when my mission is complete."

"There is no need. You've been released from the army." Toph's black brows drew together slightly.

"I will not be returning as a soldier, General Bei Fong."

"We don't require an ambassador from the Southern Water Tribe. There is already someone filling that post."

"I will be returning as a simple woman." Katara smiled wryly. "I hope the Earth Kingdom will receive me as such?"

Toph openly scowled at this point, and the waterbender felt a moment of faint triumph. She couldn't refuse Katara entrance to the Earth Kingdom itself, or to Ba Sing Se, especially not when the waterbender was considered a hero. "Yes," Toph said curtly. "Yes, of course. You will always be…welcomed."

"Good. I am glad to have been of service." Katara bowed like a Fire Nation citizen. "Until next time." Then, leaning a little closer and dropping her voice, "I meant what I said, Toph. I'll wait as long as it takes. So I'm not saying goodbye." The earthbender's face flushed, but she said nothing. Katara smirked, spun on her heel, and headed up the gangplank of the ship without another word.

The moment she was on board, the plank was drawn up, and the ship's mighty engines roared to life. Katara looked back as the vessel slowly pulled away from the pier. All she saw was the back of the lean earthbender as she walked off; Katara winced and turned her head away. Her throat ached.

"Ambassador." A young Fire Nation soldier approached her, saluting smartly. "The prisoner has been secured as you ordered, and the supplies have been placed. Do you have any other instructions?"

"No." Katara shook her head, shoving aside her emotions for the moment. "That's all I wanted, uh – what was your name?"

"Tazo, Ambassador."

"- Tazo. I don't need any more special arrangements made." She glanced back one more time; Toph was out of sight. "Escort me to the prisoner's cell," she instructed. The young man saluted and headed below decks.

The room they had provided for Ty Lee's imprisonment had once been a storage room next to the brig. The metal door had been fitted with a powerful lock, and a simple bunk had been installed on one wall. Ty Lee had already been laid on it. Her chains had been removed, with the exception of one shackle on her left wrist, the end of which was fastened to a steel ring in the wall. Katara stepped into the makeshift cell and looked back at the soldier. "I will remain here until suppertime," she said calmly. "You will not permit anyone to disturb me until then. Is that clear, Tazo?"

"As you wish, Ambassador." Tazo saluted again, with a slight smile. Katara returned it, briefly, and then shut the door of the cell behind her. She heard the bolt shoot home.

Ty Lee turned her head to look at Katara. She looked suddenly very young, and very afraid. Her lips curved into a brave smile. "Well, I'm heading home," she said softly.

Katara's heart broke. She moved forward and knelt down by the bed, brushing the hair back from the invalid's brow. "It'll be all right, Ty Lee," she said. "I'll fight for you. I promise I will!"

"I know." The former acrobat nodded as tears filled her eyes. "I know you will, Katara. You've been so nice to me!"

"Don't cry, Ty. It'll be okay." The waterbender smiled soothingly. "Mai and Zuko have had some time to cool down, and I've already sent them a letter about you. Don't give up! I've done tougher negotiations than this one." Ty Lee nodded. She looked worn out; Katara sighed and patted her. "Get some rest, hon. I bet you haven't slept properly in days. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

"I'll try." The young woman shivered and closed her eyes. "I…I've just been thinking too much to sleep."

The waterbender looked around, found a stool in a corner, and pulled it up beside the bed. She took Ty Lee's hand in hers again. "How about if I sing to you, Ty?" she asked. "That might help you not to think so much." The acrobat nodded without opening her eyes. Katara sang softly. It reminded her of when she had been a child in the village where she grew up; she had sung to her little brother sometimes when he couldn't sleep. She smiled at the memory.

It wasn't long before Ty Lee's breathing grew deep and rhythmic. Katara carefully released her grip on the young woman's hand. _How innocent she looks. _The waterbender sighed a bit, turning her eyes to the floor. _I hope I can convince the Fire Lord to spare her._


	4. Love Letters

Toph sat at her desk, her hand resting on the scroll of paper she had received earlier that day. She was biting her lips as her black bangs fell into her face. She had only traced her fingers over the first few lines before realizing what it was. Slowly, she trailed her fingertips over them again. "_Dear Toph. I hope I can still call you that, even though we didn't part on the best of terms. It's Katara…" _

She stopped again, pulling her hands away from the letter as if it burned her, and bit her lips. "I should throw this thing out," she muttered. "I should tear this thing into a thousand tiny pieces and forget I ever saw it!" She buried her face in her hands. _I wish I could kill the memories…_ Slowly, almost unwillingly, she laid her fingers back on the letter. "Okay," she told herself. "I'll read it – once – and then I'll get rid of it."

_Dear Toph,_

_I hope I can still call you that, even though we didn't part on the best of terms. It's Katara. I'm writing you from the ship. Since I've got a lot of spare time here (when I'm not nursing Ty Lee), I'll probably be able to write you quite a lot. Wondering how I learned to write for you? I took the liberty of "borrowing" a book about Braille from the Earth Kingdom library. Think they'll miss it before I return it?_

_Ty Lee's doing pretty well, considering. We're doing a little rehab together, just to pass the time, since there isn't much for her to do in her cell. She's progressing, little by little. With luck and hard work, she should be able to sit up by herself by the time we dock in the Fire Nation. It's a far cry from the gymnastics she used to be able to do, but at least it'll be a little more independence for her._

_Okay. I guess I'm stalling. I'll get to the point._

_I've thought over the things you said to me when we talked at your place, and I've decided that you were partially right. I did blame you for what happened to Ty Lee, on some level. And you were also right about my hating violence – I do. I always have._

_But here's where you were wrong about it, my dear Toph. (And as much as I love you, you _can_ be wrong sometimes!) While I did blame you for Ty Lee's injury, I was wrong to do so. That's why I apologized for it! I was wrong. You don't have anything to be ashamed of in what you did. You saved Fire Lord Zuko's life. And this right after you saved mine! You weren't only a hero that day, Toph. You were _my _hero. You _are_ my hero._

Toph stopped reading. Her jaw worked. "Damn you, Katara," she whispered. "Why do you have to be so bloody convincing?" Her eyes closed. Slowly, her fingertips resumed their tracing of the letter.

_You were partly right about us being opposites in a lot of ways, too. You're brash, I'm polite. You're a warrior, I'm a healer. You're power, I'm grace._

_Just like the last thing, though, you were partly wrong, too. You were wrong, my love, because you thought these things meant we were incompatible, that we shouldn't be together. They don't, Toph. These things mean we're a perfect match._

_What do you think attracts me to you, my Toph? (Besides the fact that you're easily the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, I mean.) Your strength. Your self-confidence. Your willingness to fight for what you believe in. You are so many things I'm not, and I love you for that._

_I guess I'm out of things to say at the moment. I'll sign off by saying the most important things that I want to tell you, my Toph. If you only take note of one part of my letter, take note of these things. Here goes:_

_I love you._

_I love you, and I refuse to give up this easily._

_I love you, and I will be coming back to Ba Sing Se. I will camp outside your study – or your front door – or the other side of the world – and I will wait for you, my dear Toph. Why? Because you, my love, are worth waiting for._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Katara_

The earthbender shoved the letter away with sudden violence. Her lips were trembling, and she felt her eyes stinging. "Damn it," she whispered. "_Damn it!"_ She buried her head in her arms.

"Why do you have to make this so _hard?"_


	5. Cause For Hope

Katara eased Ty Lee down on her cot. "Good," she said quietly. "That's good. You got almost halfway up by yourself! You're making a lot of headway."

Gasping, Ty Lee let her head fall back. Her face was pale. "I need – to rest," she managed. "It – _hurts."_

"Of course," the waterbender said. "If it's hurting you that much, we've probably done enough for today, anyway." She smiled, and wiped Ty Lee's damp brow with a rag. "I'm proud of you, Ty!" The exhausted girl managed a weak smile.

There was a knock on the cell door, and Tazo poked his head in. "Forgive the interruption, Ambassador, but you asked me to tell you when your messenger hawk returned?" He held up a scroll of paper.

Katara's heart leaped. She turned to look at Ty Lee. "I have to go," she said gently. "I'll come back to bring you your supper, all right?" The acrobat nodded wordlessly. The waterbender rose, took the letter from Tazo, and hurried to her quarters.

When she reached her desk, she sat down and opened her book on Braille. She had practiced reading the patterns of raised bumps a good deal in the last few days, but she knew she would still need help in deciphering Toph's letter. With a racing heart, she spread it out on her desktop and began to trail her fingers over it.

_Dear Katara,_

_Yes, you can still start your letters that way. I guess I do still want to be friends, whatever else has happened between us._

_I hope you don't think that you can seduce me with a piece of paper just by saying a lot of nice things about me, Sweetness. Easy to tell you're a politician by reading that letter, but you'll have to work harder than that! But hey, with that being said, thanks. (smiles) Flattery's good._

_Glad to hear Ty Lee's doing okay, I guess. Although I wonder if I did her any favors by not striking a killing blow, really. From what I hear, the Fire Nation does some pretty nasty stuff to traitors. I don't know if I have any say in the matter – and I probably don't, since Ty Lee didn't do anything to hurt me personally – but, if Zuko asks, you can add my name to the list of people asking for clemency. The backflipping freak has suffered enough, if you ask me. If he still feels he has to make an example of her, tell him I ask him to give her the guillotine. Or something else quick and painless._

_I'm also glad to hear that you've realized I was right. Apology accepted, Sugar Queen, even if you did water it down. I'll take what I can get._

_And spirits, are you a stubborn woman. You're still on that kick about camping on my front lawn to declare your undying love? Jeez. Well, fine. If you make it all the way back to Ba Sing Se, I'll at least throw you a tent or something. Can you see me rolling my eyes? (Hope so, because I sure can't.)_

_Anyway, I've got work to do. Can't spend all day writing letters to incredibly stubborn waterbenders who steal library books, you know._

_Catch you later,_

_Toph_

Katara laid the letter down and considered it gravely. Toph _had_ read her letter, and had written back, which was a start. And it sounded as if the earthbender might be more open to seeing her again.

The waterbender smiled a little, then took out her writing tool and got to work.


	6. Reminisce

Another letter.

Toph sighed and sat down. She'd had the paper in her pocket all afternoon, ever since the hawk had arrived. She already knew it was from Katara, but she hadn't touched it yet. Now, in the privacy of her study, she spread out the new letter. "All right, Sweetness," she murmured. "What you got to tell me this time?"

_Dear Toph,_

_Thanks so much for writing me back. I was worried you'd just throw my letter away, and I'd never hear from you again! Then how would my hawk ever get any exercise on this ship?_

_I'm very insulted, by the way. The idea that you'd even suggest I was being a politician in my last letter to you! Not one word in there was political-ese. I would never do that to you, Toph! And it wasn't flattery, either. No snake oil here! I was saying those things about you because they're true, my dear. I'd never be insincere with you. I hope that you know that._

_Thanks for putting in your two cents about Ty Lee. I'll be sure to tell Zuko what you said, and maybe Mai, too. (I have the feeling it's Mai I'll have to work on, and not her husband.) Would you mind writing her a letter about it, if you have time? I can tell them myself, of course, but it's better if it comes straight from you. I know Zuko respects you, even if you two did fight a lot. He'd take your opinion into account. I know he would._

_I was also glad to hear that you accepted my apology, Sourpuss. I just wish we could have done that bit face-to-face, you know? I miss seeing you. I miss sitting with you in your rock garden. I miss _you.

_You know, I was thinking back to the first few months of our friendship. Do you remember that day we went to the spa together in Ba Sing Se, before the Fire Nation conquered it? In hindsight, I think that was the day I started to fall in love with you. The way you dropped those snotty girls through the bridge? Classic. Sometimes it'll come to mind at inconvenient moments, and it still makes me snort with laughter. Can you believe that? After all these years!_

_I remember being with you in the Fire Nation, too, when Aang was going to school there. Do you remember how we fooled all those people with that scam of yours? It was pretty clever, really. Boy, did I get self-righteous about it later, though. You really didn't deserve that._

_Did I ever apologize?_

_Whatever. Anyway, I guess I'm starting to ramble, so I'd better call it a letter. I love you, my Toph! It's already been too long without you._

_All my love,_

_Katara_

_(PS. I still say you were a lazy brat for refusing to help set up camp back then.)_

Toph's minty green eyes sparkled with mirth. "Why, you little…" She fumbled around for her stylus to write back.


	7. Raspberries

The sun was dipping lower in the sky. Katara thought it must be about four in the afternoon. She leaned her elbows on the ship's railing and breathed in the salt air, letting the humid air blow in her face.

She had been with Ty Lee all that day, and had left the prisoner sleeping soundly on her cot. The former acrobat could now sit up with only a tiny bit of support. There was another week left before they reached the Fire Nation; Katara was confident that Ty Lee would master sitting up by herself before then. She smiled to herself.

The shrill cry of a hawk startled her from her reverie. Looking up, Katara saw the brown bird circling above her. She smiled quickly, holding out her arm and whistling. The hawk swooped down and landed, its talons gripping the bracer around her forearm. "Good boy!" she crooned, stroking his back. "Good boy. You did a good job." Fingers shaking with excitement, she opened the leather tube on its belly and took out the roll of paper inside. "Tazo!"

The young man appeared in a moment, saluting. "You called, Ambassador?"

"Yes." She held out her arm. "My hawk has just arrived. Take him below decks and see that he's fed and cared for." The soldier obeyed, taking the bird from her arm. "I will be in my quarters," she said shortly, and made a beeline for her desk.

Eagerly, Katara unrolled the paper and pinned its edges to the polished wood of her desktop. She thrust her fingers against the bumps at the top of the page.

_Dear Katara,_

_Since I would never dream of letting your hawk grow fat and bored, I've written you another letter for it to carry. So you'd better thank me for being so considerate._

_So no snake oil in your last letter, huh, Sweetness? And no flattery at all. Alas, how I have misjudged you and your flowery letters. I must be some kind of a cynical soul. Here I thought you were buttering me up to make me take you back! Heh._

_Yeah, I remember that day we did the spa thing. (How in the heck did I ever let you talk me into that, anyway?) Mud baths, facials, pedicures, makeup - all the things I despise most in life, and all under one roof! You must have cast a spell on me to get me to go inside. But I do have to admit I enjoyed that bit where I dropped the snobs through the bridge. Good times! Your little flourish where you sent them up the river afterwards wasn't too bad, either, Sugar Queen! I won't say I fell in love with you then, but I'll admit I decided you were all right._

_And the bit afterwards where you told me I was pretty was kind of nice, too. (Don't you dare call me a softy, woman. Stop it!)_

_Huh. I'd forgotten all about our little scam in the Fire Nation. Yet another moment where it's good to be underestimated…it's just too bad you vetoed my first suggestion, which was grabbing the jerks by their ankles and shaking them upside-down until their money fell out of their pockets. (You party pooper!) I always did favor the more direct approach._

_And no, you never did apologize for the Saint Katara routine you pulled afterwards. I'm still waiting for it, though. There is hope yet!_

_I'm done. And I'm not even lowering myself to respond to your postscript, woman! I'd expect a comment that low from Sokka, maybe._

_Raspberries from_

_General "Lazy Brat" of the Earth Kingdom_

Katara had to laugh. She looked out her porthole at the darkening sky and smiled. "She's softening," she murmured. "She's going to make it hard for me, but she's softening!" She laid out her slate, slid a piece of paper on top of it, and began to mark it with her stylus.


	8. Missing You

Toph had to admit that she'd been looking forward to the waterbender's next letter. Her heart had leaped every time she'd heard anything like a flap of wings. When it finally had arrived, she had actually made excuses to go home early to read it!

Flopping down on her bed, Toph laid the letter across her lap. Her lips twitched into a rueful smile. "Blast you and your silver tongue," she murmured.

_My Dearest Toph,_

_I do thank you for being so considerate of my hawk's well-being. I thank you – my hawk thanks you. Don't stop now! If we keep up this correspondence, I think he might become a champion long-distance flyer._

_Either that, or I'll have to get a second hawk._

_First things first, you black-hearted skeptic of a hardheaded earthbender. What did you accuse me of? "Buttering you up to make you take me back?" You have obviously been a public figure for far too long. No one can say anything nice to you without your taking it as a means to an end. I respect you far too much to resort to such low tactics as that! I would never try to manipulate you into anything._

_Besides, when it happens, it will have nothing to do with my saying nice things about you. I expect you to take me back because I am just that good._

_I find it very revealing that the thing you enjoyed most about that spa day that I mentioned wasn't the beauty treatments or the impromptu bath you gave those wannabe beauty queens, but the fact that I said you were cute! I'll respect your wishes, though, and will refrain from calling you a softy. I'll offer you a list of possible alternative words for it instead:_

_Toph is: adorable, precious, loveable, bewitching, enchanting, darling, engaging, a sweetheart. (Pick your favorite.)_

_All kidding aside, I really do miss you, my Toph. I miss the way you say my name. I miss the way you tease me, and then laugh. I miss the way you always notice when I'm sad, and cheer me up. I miss the way you put your arm around me when we're alone. I miss your kisses. I even miss that little hollow at the base of your throat that's at just the right level – you know what I mean!_

_We arrive in the Fire Nation in less than a week. By the time I get your next letter, I'll probably be reading it back in my quarters in the palace. I'll see Sokka and Suki there; I'm so looking forward to it! If you want to send them any messages, just include them with your letter, and I'll give it to them._

_I'm already counting the days, my little earthbender. If all goes well, I should be able to persuade Zuko to spare Ty Lee's life within a month of my arrival. I'll be on the next ship back to the Earth Kingdom after that, so I should be back in Ba Sing Se in nine short weeks. Hope you'll have my tent all ready for me!_

_All my love,_

_Katara_

The earthbender smiled to herself. Slowly, she fumbled for the box she kept under her bed, opened it, and slipped the letter inside it. "Not bad, Sugar Queen. Guess I'll have to write you again."


	9. The Fire Nation

The ship was pulling into the harbor. Katara was amazed at the crowds that had gathered on the shore – there were well over a thousand people! She looked at Tazo, who was standing at attention at her right hand. "Why is there such a big crowd?" she asked. "Is there something I missed?"

The soldier smiled and shrugged. "After the former princess, Ambassador, our prisoner is the most famous traitor in all of the Fire Nation," he said. "They'll all be hoping for a glimpse of her, I imagine. And some will be here to see the Fire Lady, too," he added, pointing. Katara followed his arm to a group of soldiers on the pier; she saw a palanquin being carried in their midst.

"The Fire Lady?" Her eyebrows went up. "Mai came to greet me?"

Tazo smiled a little. "You are a respected public figure, Ambassador. Everyone remembers your association with the Avatar, and your tireless work to maintain the peace. Now that you've also helped to foil an attempt on the Fire Lady's life, your status has risen accordingly." He looked down at the palanquin. "I believe that the Fire Lady takes a personal interest in our prisoner, as well."

"I'm sure she does." Katara remembered Mai's harsh words as she had stood over Ty Lee's broken body, and shivered. _I hope her temper has had a chance to cool off._

The ship had finally docked, and the gangplank was lowered. Katara calmly made her way down it. The royal palanquin was carried to the end of the pier. The waterbender stopped when she was within ten or fifteen feet of it. Gracefully, she dropped to one knee and bowed low. She saw Mai's slippers touch the ground. "Ambassador Katara," came the woman's smooth voice. "Welcome back to the Fire Nation!"

"Fire Lady Mai. May you live long and burn brightly." Katara smiled and rose to her feet. "It's good to be back!" She paused. "You honor me with your presence."

Mai gave her a sidelong glance, the hint of a smile twitching one corner of her mouth. The flame-shaped gold pin in her hair flashed in the evening light. "Yes, I do." Her dark eyes flicked up to the ship above them. "You brought the prisoner with you?"

"Yes. Ty Lee is being brought down as we speak, Fire Lady." Katara paused. "Has…has her fate already been decided?" she asked carefully.

Again, Mai gave her a shrewd look. Her face betrayed no emotion, but her eyes gave hints of it – irritation, keen interest. "She may be a traitor, but she is still a Fire Nation citizen," she said calmly. "She has the same right to a fair trial as anyone else would. Ty Lee will have her day in court in two weeks." She paused. "My lord husband tells me you sent him a letter about her."

"True." Katara turned her eyes to the gangplank. "I would like to request that you show her mercy, Fire Lady."

"The matter is not open for discussion." The Fire Nation woman's voice was cold. "It is a matter for the justice system of the Fire Nation, Ambassador." Katara looked at her; the woman's stony face gave no ground. The waterbender shut her mouth. _I'll have to bring it up again later, I guess._

The makeshift stretcher was being carried from the ship, with its captive occupant chained to it. Mai's silver eyes gleamed as she turned them on some of the waiting soldiers. "Take charge of the prisoner! Bring her to the cell that was prepared for her." Ten red-armored guards flanked the ones carrying Ty Lee, and headed for the distant palace.

With regal grace, Mai slipped back into her palanquin, sitting cross-legged on the silk cushions inside. "You may walk with me, Ambassador," she said, her voice at once gracious and cool. "Your things will be brought to your quarters for you."

It was an honor to walk beside the royal litter. Katara forced a smile and bowed. "It would be my pleasure, Fire Lady Mai," she said softly. She couldn't help reflecting, as the procession started forward, on another young woman she had seen in that palanquin! Azula, too, had commanded the royal litter with royal authority. She, too, had worn the red armor of the Fire Lady, and displayed the magnificent golden flames in her hair, even if it had only been for a few days. Glancing at Mai out of the corner of her eye, Katara couldn't quite decide if Azula or her former associate had carried it off better.

When they reached the palace, the Fire Lady politely took her leave. "Your brother and his wife await you in your quarters," Mai told her. "You should probably go and see them."

"Wait." The black-haired monarch turned her head to look at Katara. "If it please you, your majesty, I would like to talk with you further. At your convenience, of course."

Mai's eyes narrowed slightly. There was a pause. Katara could feel the tension in the air, but she held her ground, meeting the silver eyes coolly with her own. At last, the Fire Lady turned away. "Very well," she said shortly. "I will send someone to fetch you when it is convenient for me."

Katara bowed, with some relief. "I thank you, Fire Lady Mai. Until then."

That night, after supper, a new letter arrived from Toph.

_Sugar Queen,_

So I'm taking you back because you're all that, am I? Sheesh, and you accuse me of having an ego! Just because you're beautiful and brilliant at waterbending and considered some kind of a hero or something doesn't mean I have to do anything about it, you know. I can still be stupid and refuse to talk to you if I want.

Oh yeah, and I don't appreciate the mocking tone of your last letter, Princess. I am Toph Bei Fong, the greatest earthbender who has ever lived. I am the general of the Earth Kingdom's army, the second-best fighting force in the world. I was the earthbending teacher of the Avatar himself. I'm a twelve- time Earth Rumble grand champion! I am not now, nor have I ever been, cute, adorable, or darling. Consider yourself told, Sweetness! I'll have to get mad next time.

I have to admit, though, your silver tongue was working pretty good in the rest of that letter. You went and made me get all sappy and remember what I miss about you. I'm not so poetic as you, but I'll try to write you a list, seeing as you serenaded me so nicely. (That's only fair.) I miss: running my fingers through your hair; the way you always smelled like jasmine; hearing you giggle when I tickle you; feeling you there in my arms when I wake up in the morning. (And I have to admit, that spot on my neck kind of misses you, too.)

I don't miss you hogging the covers, though.

Nine weeks until you're back, huh? Well, that should give me time to carve you out a spot on my front lawn. I might even be able to have a firepit built for you, so you don't wreck the grass with your campfires. You're on your own for food, though. Maybe you could bring Sokka along, and he can hunt some hamster-chickens for you.

Speaking of the big lug, say hi to him for me, will you? And give Suki a big hug for me. (Aw heck, give Sokka one too, if he whines about it.) Tell them they need to come down to Ba Sing Se and see me soon! I haven't earthbended Snoozle's butt in ages.

Say hi to that grump, Sparky, and his wife Sunshine, too.

See you later,

Toph

PS. Good luck about Ty Lee. I sent off a letter to the Fire Lady a couple days ago about it. Don't worry, it's all properly worded and official and stuff.

Katara reread the postscript and sighed. "Good old Toph," she murmured. Her eyes misted.


	10. Justice and Mercy

_Dear Toph,_

Oh, my love, the last few days have been a whirlwind! I have so much to tell you about. First things first – Suki is PREGNANT! Isn't that exciting? I'm going to be Auntie Katara in only four short months! Sokka told me to tell you that you can be Auntie Toph, too, if you want to be. No, I haven't told him about us, yet. But I'm pretty sure the auntie offer will stand, even then. (Laughs!)

I've made some headway in my fight for Ty Lee. Fire Lady Mai and I had a long talk a couple of days ago. It didn't go so well at first, but then things changed. Let me tell you…

Katara nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose the Fire Lord is right, Suki. Giving Azula a trial and execution would be risking riots...maybe it is better that he's decided to just lock her up and forget about her." A servant set out cups on the small table in Katara's quarters, and poured fragrant tea into them. She smiled a little, pausing in her conversation with Suki to look at him. "Thank you, Min-Su." He bowed and discreetly vanished.

Suki leaned forward, her brown eyes sparkling with interest. "So you and Toph -? Tell me about that. How long has this been going on?"

"Since just before I left for Ba Sing Se, really, although we've only been official since about a week after I got there." Katara felt a faint blush reddening her cheeks. "I hope you aren't going to tell my brother, Suki! I'd rather tell him myself. There's less chance he'll swim over there to club her over the head that way."

The Kyoshi warrior snorted with laughter. "Sokka would do that, wouldn't he?" She sipped her tea, laughing again. "Don't worry, Katara, I'll leave the telling to you. – So, tell me! How's your relationship going?"

The waterbender hesitated. "Well," she said slowly, "Toph and I had a bit of a falling out before I set out to come here. It was kind of my fault. I was being a jerk! But we've been writing each other ever since, and I think things will work out all right."

"First fight?" Suki said sympathetically, and Katara nodded. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. When Sokka and I had our first fight after we got married, I cried for hours because I thought the marriage was over. It's okay, though. As long as you two love each other and try to work things out, you can get over times like this." She ran her hand over her abdomen with a secretive smile. "It's good that you're still communicating. Keep that up, Katara! It's things like that that make or break relationships."

Katara smiled. "Thanks for the advice, Suki. Women as stubborn as Toph and I need all the help we can get!"

There was a knock at the door, and a servant boy slipped inside. "Ambassador Katara?" The Water Tribe woman inclined her head. "Fire Lady Mai sends word that she will see you now."

Katara half-rose from her seat, then paused, looking apologetically at Suki. The Kyoshi warrior smiled and waved a hand in dismissal. "Go ahead, girl. The Fire Lady's sent for you! Don't worry about me. I'll go find my husband, and make sure he's staying out of trouble." The waterbender smiled, nodded, and followed after the servant.

The servant led Katara up the main hall to a pair of double doors. Bowing aside, he indicated that the waterbender should enter. Katara's eyebrows went up. This room was usually reserved for court hearings; it was second only to the throne room of the Fire Lord himself! _So this is an official meeting, then. I'll have to be Katara the politician._ With a deep breath, the waterbender smoothed down her gown and stepped inside.

The room was dark, with black marble floors and walls covered in dark wooden paneling. A sheet of flame blazed before the throne that stood at the far end of the room. Through the blaze, Katara could make out the form of the Fire Lady. Used as she was to official negotiations with monarchs, Katara's mouth still felt dry! She walked forward quietly. When she came within about twenty feet of the throne, she dropped to her knees and bowed low, her forehead touching the floor. Her breath misted on the stone beneath her mouth.

There was a significant pause. "You may rise, Ambassador," came Mai's smooth voice. Katara obeyed, sitting up on her heels. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes." The waterbender held her voice steady. "I believe that you, your majesty, have already received a letter from me outlining the reason I've asked for this audience." She saw the Fire Lady's head bow in assent. "I want to ask for clemency, Fire Lady Mai. I ask that you have mercy on Ty Lee."

Mai's response was immediate. "Your request is denied," she said flatly. "As I said to you before, Ambassador, this is a matter for the Fire Nation to decide. The traitor will face Fire Nation justice, and none other. It does not involve the Water Tribes."

"With all due respect, your highness, I do not make this request in my capacity as the ambassador for my nation," Katara said. "I'm making it as Katara, a healer."

"Then I most certainly refuse it," the Fire Lady said coldly. "Don't presume to meddle with affairs that don't concern you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe! You have still less claim to my attention as the peasant you once were than you do as an ambassador. This discussion is finished!"

There was a pause as Katara struggled with her own frustration. _Maybe I need to change tactics._ "Fire Lady Mai," she said softly, when she finally recovered herself, "I would make another request. Can we discuss this without our titles and positions? Can we simply talk about it, just as two women?"

Again, there was a long silence. At last, without a word, Mai rose from her throne. Katara watched as the tall woman made her way down the steps; she stepped through the curtain of flames, stopping about ten feet from where Katara knelt. She looked at the Water Tribe woman in silence for another minute or so, her face a stone mask. "Very well," she said at last. Her eyes flicked to the silent soldiers who stood along the walls. "Leave us!" The guards vanished accordingly, leaving the two women alone.

Mai tucked her hands into her sleeves, looking at Katara down the bridge of her nose. "Get up." The waterbender silently rose to her feet. "So what do you think you can tell me that will change my mind, Katara?"

"Ty Lee has already suffered a lot, Mai," the Water Tribe woman said quietly. "She's still in a lot of pain. She'll never walk again."

"Irrelevant." Mai's lips tightened. "She is a traitor to the Fire Nation."

"She tried to tell me where you were."

"She also attacked my husband, the Fire Lord himself. Were it not for myself and General Bei Fong, she would most likely have killed him."

"But she didn't."

"Not because she didn't try. And she conspired with the Fire Lord's late sister, which in and of itself is a capital crime!"

"But Mai, she was your _friend."_

"Irrelevant!" The woman's silver eyes flashed. "That has nothing to do with this discussion, Katara. I am, first and foremost, the Fire Lady of this nation!"

"You can act all cold if you want to," Katara snapped. "You're not fooling anyone, Mai. I happen to know you have a heart!"

The woman let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, for Agni's sake…Katara, you know better than this. My heart – or lack thereof – has _nothing_ to do with it. Ty Lee betrayed the Fire Nation. She's guilty of several counts of treason, even if we don't include her aiding and abetting in my kidnapping! And even if we ignored the treason, which we can't, think of all the innocent Earth Kingdom citizens who were killed as the direct result of Azula's quest for power."

"Because of _Azula's_ quest for power, Mai. Not Ty Lee's." Katara scowled.

"You don't get to split that hair, Katara. Ty Lee was directly involved in everything Azula was doing. Did Azula get a free pass because the war was all Ozai's doing? No, because she was an active participant. _And so was Ty Lee."_

"But Azula was allowed to live," the waterbender pointed out.

"Yes, and look how well that turned out!" Mai's mouth twitched a little, into something like a triumphant smirk. "Maybe we should learn from our mistakes."

"Mai, Ty Lee is not Azula! I really think she's repentant. Besides, she's a cripple, and she will be for the rest of her life. Do you honestly think she'll be a threat to anyone if you let her live?"

"It doesn't matter. It's a question of justice."

"You can hide behind your laws if you want. It doesn't make it right! Don't you even care?"

"Of course I care!" The black-haired woman threw up her hands. "What earthly difference does that make? I rule beside my husband. My first obligation is to my country – to my people, Katara! Ty Lee betrayed those people. That's why she has to die."

"When Zuko became Fire Lord, he swore to usher in a time of peace and mercy, Mai!"

"And if we want to keep that time of peace, Katara, we have to do what it takes to maintain it. That means doling out justice where it's needed. Justice, Katara! That is my job – to rule my people with fairness. Without prejudice. Without _favoritism."_ Mai's jaw tightened for a moment.

"But Ty Lee's your friend!"

"Do you honestly think I've forgotten that?" Mai scowled. "I've known Ty Lee for as long as I can remember. Before I went to Ba Sing Se, I counted her as one of only three people in my life that I trusted. But Katara, all that doesn't matter. The security of my country takes priority."

"How much of a threat to national security do you think Ty Lee is, anyway? She can't even walk!" Katara protested.

"No. She can't. So why do you even think sparing her life would be any kind of 'mercy' to her, anyway? Can you imagine Ty Lee ever being happy again, living like that?"

The waterbender's eyes blazed. "You don't get to decide that for her!" she said hotly. "I don't care if you are a royal, Mai. You do not get to determine whether someone else's life is worth living or not!"

"Enough!" Abruptly, Mai swept her arm up. "We've talked long enough. This ends now. Come with me." With these curt words, she headed for the door, her red cloak swirling behind her like fiery wings. Taken aback, Katara nonetheless followed. _What on earth -?_

They went down the main hall, then cut down a side passage and through a door to a spiraling stair that burrowed deep into the earth. Katara's perplexity grew as she stayed on the Fire Lady's heels. _Where are we going?_ There were no explanations forthcoming, however. They reached the bottom of the stairs. Katara found herself in a long, dark hall, the sides of which were lined with doors formed of steel bars. _The dungeon._

Now she understood; they were going to see Ty Lee. Her brow creased as she followed the silent woman. _What is she going to do?_ she wondered. _What good will seeing Ty Lee do? I wish she'd tell me what she's thinking._

Mai came to a halt outside one of the doors. Peering through the bars, Katara could see the cell inside. It was tiny, furnished only with an empty bucket and a bare prison cot. Ty Lee was lying on the cot, her face turned toward the door, sound asleep. Mai folded her arms across her chest. "Ty Lee," she said sharply, "wake up!" The prisoner opened her eyes. Katara watched as the acrobat's eyes grew wide in shock; her lips parted, but she made no sound.

There was silence for a while. Groping at the wall, Ty Lee managed to pull herself up to a sitting position. This accomplished, she turned her large gray eyes on the Fire Lady again. Still, she said nothing.

"Ty Lee," Mai said abruptly, "do you want to live?"

Astonished, the prisoner stared at her. Whatever she had been expecting, it obviously hadn't been this. "Wh…what?"

"I think the question is simple enough." Mai stood straight and tall, her face impassive. "Your trial's in two weeks, and the Fire Lord will be passing judgment on you and handing down your sentence. We've received several pleas for clemency in your case. I'm prepared to ask Zuko to have you beheaded." She paused. "But there are also people who want your life spared. So answer the question, Ty Lee. Do you want to live?"

The prisoner was silent for a while. Katara bit her lips, watching the acrobat's face. Emotion followed emotion in the gray eyes in rapid succession – fear, despair, resignation, hope. The captive glanced sadly at Katara, then lowered her gaze to the floor of her cell. "I…don't know," she whispered. "I'm afraid to die, Mai. But I don't know…" She stopped, biting her lips, and shot the waterbender another pained look. "I don't know if I want to live like this."

Katara couldn't take this lying down. "Ty Lee, what are you saying?" she burst out. "Don't you dare say you want to be executed!"

Mai turned her head and glared at Katara, her face stony. "This is Ty Lee's decision, waterbender," she said coldly. "You're not the one who would have to live with the consequences. This doesn't involve you. Be silent!" There was a dangerous glint in her eye. Seething, Katara nevertheless shut her mouth.

Ty Lee looked up at the Fire Lady. "It's my decision, Mai?" she echoed, bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"What I said." The former assassin turned back. As Katara watched, she thrust her hand through the bars and grasped Ty Lee's. Her narrow silver eyes glowed with a strange intensity. "We fought side-by-side for years. We were sisters of blood, sword-sisters. And I remember what you did for me at the Boiling Rock." She paused. "I may regret this later," she said slowly, "but I think I owe you this much."

The former acrobat looked down at their clasped hands. "So…if I tell you…"

"If you tell me you don't want to die, I will go to my husband and plead for your life." Mai's jaw was set. "But if you tell me that you don't want to live the rest of your life as a bedridden cripple, Ty Lee, then I will take care of it." The Fire Lady crouched down to the traitor's level and held her hand between both of hers. "Ty Lee," she said softly, "do you want to live?"

The prisoner's lips were noticeably quivering, now. She raised teary eyes to look up at the Fire Lady. "I should say that I'd rather die like a warrior than live as a cripple," she said. "That would be the way of a Fire Nation soldier. But…I'm scared, Mai!" The tears escaped, and she hung her head. "I…I don't want to die."

"Is that your answer, then?" The Fire Lady clasped Ty Lee's hand tighter. "You want to live?"

Ty Lee wiped her eyes with her free hand. More tears fell. "Yes," she whispered.

Mai took a deep breath. Slowly, she released the captive's fingers and rose to her feet. Katara watched as she composed herself; the mask of calm detachment fell over the pale face. "Very well. I will ask the Fire Lord that your life be spared." She turned, with a swirl of her cloak, and strode away. "Come, Ambassador!"

The tone of command was so clear that Katara found herself obeying without thinking, following on the heels of the Fire Lady. A rueful smile twitched her lips. _I can see who is the queen and who is the peasant!_ They walked in silence until they reached the room where the interview had first begun. It was still deserted.

Abruptly, Mai stopped walking and turned to Katara. Her gray eyes caught the waterbender's blue ones. "Before I end this interview, Ambassador, I want to make something clear to you," she said calmly. "You are to tell no one in this nation about what happened here until after Ty Lee's trial. No one."

Katara bowed. "I understand." She paused. "Thank you, Fire Lady Mai."

The Fire Lady inclined her head in assent. "Then this matter is closed. You are dismissed." With that, she turned away and headed for the door.

_…And that's how it happened, Toph. I think that Fire Lord Zuko will take his wife's word and spare Ty Lee's life! That's such a load off my shoulders. As much as Ty Lee's done some really horrible things in her life, I still can't bring myself to think she should die. I guess it's that bleeding-heart thing you're always teasing me about._

Boy, would I ever be a horrible executioner.

This letter is long enough now, I think, without rambling on for pages, but I can't sign off without reminding you how much I love you, my Toph. I can't get back to Ba Sing Se soon enough! The Fire Nation is a beautiful country, and the palace is a wonderful place, but none of it holds a candle to my tall, beautiful, foulmouthed, stubborn, just plain wonderful little earthbender.

Counting the days,  
Your Katara


	11. Ennui

_Hey Sweetness,_

_Wow, so Snoozles and Facepaint are gonna have a little rugrat, are they? That's great! About time someone in our old set had a kid. (Other than Sparky and Sunshine, I mean.) Although they'd better not have too many rugrats. I don't think the world's meat supply would hold up too long if there were too many little Snoozle clones running around._

_You haven't told your brother about 'us,' you say? Hm. Well, that might be a good thing, given the way he reacted when he found out you and Aang liked each other…although maybe this would be different, since I'm a girl. Interesting question. Let me know how it goes, hey?_

_I'm glad the Fire Lady softened a bit. I'm no bleeding heart, but it's good if Ty Lee can have a chance to live outside of Azula's shadow for a while. Maybe she can finally find some happiness. I'll expect you to write me and tell me how the trial goes…should be in a couple of days, right?_

_Things are pretty dull around here. Without Azula, the insurgents have been pretty easy to round up, really. Just a few mop-ups around the city. I didn't even really get to earthbend, the wimps gave up! Sheesh. Where can a girl find a decent battle around here? Even the tournaments aren't much of a challenge anymore. It's all pebble-tossing morons with stupid names like "Fissure" and "Granite" who go down without landing a single blow on me. Gah._

_I went to my rock garden last night. The moon was full (or so they tell me), and the whole thing reminded me of you, Sugar Queen. Do you remember our first kiss in that garden? (Not the one I attacked you with – our first real one.) That was pretty good. I've got to give you credit, woman, you're a damn good kisser! Maybe it's a good thing that you're coming back, after all. At the very least, you make life more interesting._

_That spot on my front lawn's all planned out for you, Sweetness. I'll even have the servants dig around and find my old sleeping bag for you, so you won't get too cold at night. I don't want you to suffer while you're waiting, after all!_

_Actually, if you're not dead set on living on my lawn, I could probably give you one of my guest rooms. It wouldn't be nearly as romantic, I suppose, but it would probably be more civilized. What do you think?_

_Say hi to everyone for me again. Hugs all around. Smack Sokka in the head for me, too, just because. _

_Insert Flowery and Gushy Singing-Off Phrase Here,_

Toph


	12. Outcomes

The day of the trial had come.

Katara had been granted a seat in the throne room amongst the various nobles and ambassadors who were viewing the proceedings. She was also in the front row, for which she was grateful; Fire Nation nobles always seemed to tower over her. The Fire Lord had already entered and taken his seat on the throne, amid much pomp and circumstance. A few minutes later, the palanquin carrying his wife had been brought in. Mai now sat regally on a cushion to the right of Zuko's throne, looking every inch the Fire Lady that she was.

A blanket of silence fell on the court. The great doors swung open, and the prisoner was brought in.

Normally, a captive would be made to kneel in the presence of the court, but Ty Lee's useless legs had made this impossible. The Fire Nation soldiers had improvised. She was in a heavy-looking wheelchair. Her wrists were fastened to the arms of it by short chains. Katara frowned as she noticed that the prisoner's feet had also been shackled. _That's uncalled for! She can't even stand up!_

There were a few obligatory official-sounding announcements, of dates and names and the long list of titles belonging to the Fire Lord and his wife. Finally, there was silence again, and the Fire Lord spoke. "Ty Lee of the Fire Nation, you stand before this court accused of high treason. You are charged with conspiring with an enemy of the state; aiding and abetting in the escape of an enemy of the state; restoring the bending abilities of an enemy of the state; aiding and abetting in the kidnapping of the Fire Lady; conspiracy to assault the Fire Lady; attempted assault on the Fire Lord and Fire Lady; conspiracy to instigate war between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom; ten counts of terrorism against the citizens of the Earth Kingdom; aiding and abetting in the kidnapping of Ambassador Katara of the Southern Water Tribe; and attempted assault on General Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom. How do you plead?"

Ty Lee seemed very calm. Her large, gray eyes were dull. _She's resigned, _Katara realized. _She just doesn't care anymore! _"Guilty, my lord." Her voice was quiet, but the acoustics of the room were good, and the words were clear.

Zuko paused. Katara couldn't see him clearly through the waves of shimmering fire before his throne, but she thought he seemed taken aback. "You plead guilty to all the charges, prisoner?"

"Yes, my lord." Ty Lee's head was bowed. She said nothing more.

Katara studied the slouched figure closely. She could remember the muscular bundle of perpetual motion that Ty Lee had once been, and the thousand-watt smile that she had nearly always worn. This skinny, slumped, hopeless young woman bore hardly any resemblance to what she had once been. She felt a pang of sorrow. _Well, I'll be her friend, if no one else will! _

The Fire Lord cleared his throat. "Very well. As you have pleaded guilty to all charges, you have waived your right to a full trial. You understand this?"

"Yes, my lord." The prisoner didn't look up.

"Then let the records show that Ty Lee of the Fire Nation has pleaded guilty to all ten of the charges brought against her." Zuko paused. "It is your right as a Fire Nation citizen to present arguments in your defense. The penalty for even one conviction of high treason is death; you are pleading guilty to ten. Can you give this court any reason why you should not be sentenced to die?"

At this, Ty Lee raised her hopeless eyes to look up at the throne. Katara thought that her gaze rested, not on the Fire Lord, but on his silent wife. There was a long silence. Finally, the young woman lowered her head again. "No, my lord." That was all.

"You have nothing to say?" Zuko's voice was almost coaxing. "You have nothing at all to tell this court? There is no reason to show you mercy?"

"My lord, I am guilty," the acrobat said quietly. "I did conspire with the exiled Princess Azula. I did help to kidnap Fire Lady Mai, in hopes of damaging your rule of the Fire Nation. I did attack you, my lord, and Ambassador Katara, and General Bei Fong. I have nothing to add." She stopped. "I throw myself on your mercy, Fire Lord Zuko."

Katara's knuckles were white. She looked down, and realized that she was clenching both fists until her nails dug into the palms of her hands. Inhaling slowly, she forced them to relax. _It's all right, Katara. Mai promised she would ask Zuko to spare her. It's all right…_

"Very well." The Fire Lord cast a short glance down at his wife before continuing. "As you have waived your right to a defense, prisoner, we will proceed to the verdict and the sentence. You have been found guilty on all ten charges, as per your plea." Ty Lee nodded silently. The waterbender thought she could see tears on the captive's cheeks. "Normally, you would be sentenced to immediate death. There have been several pleas made for your life, however. It has been put forward that your injuries are punishment enough for what you have done, and that you should therefore be shown mercy."

Zuko paused. No one moved, or even breathed. "I have heard those pleas. You will not die for what you have done, but you will be punished. Ty Lee, traitor to the Fire Nation, you have forfeited your right to your homeland. You are hereby banished from the Fire Nation, and from any colonies belonging to it in any other nation. You will be placed under house arrest until arrangements can be made for you to leave these shores. Once you have left, you are never to return, on pain of death."

The captive seemed to collapse in on herself as the Fire Lord spoke. She slumped down in her chair, burying her face in one of her chained arms. Katara could see her frail body shaking with silent sobs.

The Fire Lord's voice did not falter. "Court is adjourned," he said curtly. "Take the prisoner to the quarters prepared for her, and place her under guard." The soldiers escorted the weeping captive from the room. Katara watched numbly as the Fire Lady was borne from the court on her palanquin, and then as the Fire Lord took his leave.

_My Toph,_

_I wish you could have been here for Ty Lee's trial. I really could have used a hug or two afterwards._

_Zuko listened to Mai. (Thank the spirits!) They've spared Ty Lee's life, but she's been banished from the Fire Nation. It all but destroyed her. She cried, Toph. It was really horrible to watch! I wish this whole mess had never happened. _

_Listen, my love. Since Ty Lee's been banished, she has to leave the Fire Nation within the next three days. I know you won't get this letter in time to answer me, but I know that you'll do this for me. I'm going to send her to Ba Sing Se, on my dime, since she's got nothing left. (Even her family disowned her!) Please welcome her, Toph, as a favor to me. Welcome her, and give her a place to stay somewhere – even if it's only a room in an inn or something. I'll pay you back when I get there, which will be SOON._

_I'm coming home, Toph! I really am. I've booked passage on a Fire Nation ship that's heading out in five days. With good sailing weather, I can be in Ba Sing Se in only nineteen days! (Less than three weeks!) I can't wait to see you again._

_Also – I'm telling Sokka about you and I tomorrow morning. If you were here, I know you'd wish me luck. I hope he takes this well! If not, well, he might not speak to you for a while. Best case scenario. We'll see what happens. (I'll rap some sense into him if I have to…or maybe just let him go after you, so you can do it!)_

_I love you, my Toph. Only nineteen days more!_

_All my love,_

_Your Katara_


	13. A Favor

_Sugar Queen,_

_So you persuaded them not to cap the crazy acrobat? Good job, Sweetness! My girl's one talented politico. It's good to know you put that silver tongue of yours to good use sometimes!_

_Well, I know I won't be in any position to refuse that favor you asked for by the time you get this letter, so I guess I'll go ahead and grant it. (How long are you babysitting that cartwheeling freak for, anyway?) I've had my people fix up some rooms for her in my guesthouse, and I'll assign her a servant to take care of her until you get here. How's that? It'll cost you, though. I'll let you know how you can pay me back when you get here. Oh, I'll let you know. (And no offense, but I'd really rather that she get her own place as soon as possible. I doubt she'd want to live on my charity forever, anyway.)_

_And damn it, Katara, do NOT send Sokka here on some crazy errand to kill me for dating you. I have enough aggravation in my life without having to ward off some crazed Water Tribe warrior at inconvenient moments!_

_Yeah, you heard me – aggravation. Life continues to be just stupidly boring. And the competition at the Earth Rumble is still absolutely pitiful. On the bright side, I now have a thirteenth championship belt to hang on my wall! At this rate, I'll be able to pay your dowry in them. I'll have to see if they can start giving me something else for a prize, the belts are getting a bit old. _

_And no, I did not just propose to you. So knock it off already._

_Three weeks, huh? Well, all right. I'll see if I can scare up a welcome for you, Sweetness. Don't dawdle, all right? I hate waiting for stuff._

_I'll see you around!_

_Toph_

"Say _what _now?"

Sokka's eyes grew wide, his teeth halfway through the piece of seal jerky he was working on. Katara sighed in mingled affection and exasperation.

"I _said," _she said patiently, "that I've _met_ someone, Sokka."

She had been trying to get her older brother's attention for some time already that morning, but the young man was in one of his flighty moods. Already he'd been distracted by Suki, his breakfast, Suki again, a speck of dirt on his boomerang, Suki a third time, and the emptiness (again!) of his stomach. The Kyoshi warrior had finally left the room, and he'd halfway finished his snack. Did Katara finally actually have his attention? The look of comprehension on his face was a hopeful sign.

"You've met someone?" He scowled suddenly, putting down his snack. "Okay, who's the guy putting the mack on my sister? Is it some Fire Nation pansy noble? It better not be! Where'd I put my club?" He started to get up to hunt for the weapon.

"Sokka!" Katara caught him by the arm, laughing, and made him sit back down. "No, it's not a Fire Nation guy. Relax and let me talk to you!"

He was still frowning, but some of the tension in his body eased. "Well, okay, Katara," he muttered. "You go ahead and talk. Who is he?"

Katara hesitated, biting her lip. She wasn't really sure how to approach the subject. "Well, it's someone I've known for a long time," she said slowly. "It's someone well-respected and high-ranking, although that really doesn't have anything to do with it…"

"It _is_ a Fire Nation noble!"

"No! Sokka, honestly." She smacked him lightly on the arm. He grinned a little, his blue eyes twinkling. "It's…well, someone from the Earth Kingdom."

The young man's eyebrow raised. He rubbed his chin quizzically. "Earth Kingdom, huh? Let me guess. Hm…Haru?"

"What? No, of course not. I haven't seen Haru in more than two years! Besides, he's married already." Katara laughed again, more out of nervousness than anything. She paused. "Sokka…I'm not really sure how to tell you this. It's…well, it's not a guy."

The Water Tribe warrior put his head on one side, looking at her as if she had suddenly started speaking a foreign language. "What? What do you _mean, _it's not a guy? Have you fallen madly in love with a hogmonkey?"

"I mean, it's not – a guy. It's… it's a woman." Katara's face felt hot.

"Huh?" For a few seconds, Sokka just stared at her blankly. Then his eyes widened slightly as the words sank in. "Oh. _Oh. _You're in…_oh!" _She could almost see the gears in his head grinding.

Katara waited a minute or two, fidgeting nervously. Finally, she laid a timid hand on his arm. "Sokka? Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah. I'm good." He leaned back in his chair, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. "Wow. I'm okay. I'm just…surprised, I guess! Sorry. This is just a little weird." He cleared his throat. "So, uh…who's the lucky lady?"

She lowered her head, her cheeks flushing. "Toph Bei Fong," she said softly.

"_Toph -?" _His mouth fell open. Then he laughed. "You and…and _Toph? _That is _awesome! _Did you grab her on the rebound after I dumped her?" And he laughed some more, nearly falling off his chair.

His sister couldn't decide whether to be relieved or annoyed at his reaction. "What's so funny?" she asked, trying to frown.

Sokka thumped his knee and wiped the tears from his eyes, still chortling. "Oh, man! That's great. Whoo!" He grinned at her. "Sorry, sorry. It's just, _man, _when I remember you two trying to kill each other when you first met -!" Katara couldn't help smiling at this. "So when did this happen?"

"A couple of days after I got to Ba Sing Se," she said. Then, cautiously, "So you're not…upset, Sokka?"

"Me? Nah." He grinned again. "You tell her I'll beat her down if she hurts you, though. The big brother clause applies to girls, too!"

"I'll tell her." Katara put her arms around his neck, her eyes filling with tears. "Thanks, Sokka," she said softly. "I'm so glad you understand!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm great." He caught her around the neck with one arm and ground his knuckles against her head.

"Ow! Sokka!" The waterbender squirmed free and tried to straighten her hair. He just laughed.

There was a knock on the door, and a Fire Nation soldier entered. His breastplate was emblazoned with a golden dragon; Katara's eyebrows went up. _A member of the imperial guard? What's one of the royal bodyguards doing here? _His eyes rested on her. "Ambassador Katara? The Fire Lady has sent for you."

"Oh. All right." _What in the world does Mai want now? _Katara rose from her chair, flashing a smile at her brother. "I'll talk to you later, I guess?" He grinned and nodded. The waterbender followed after the imperial guard.

To Katara's surprise – and mystification – the soldier led her up the stairs and into the hall that led to the royal quarters. Her eyes widened a little. She had never even gotten close to this hall before! _Why would Mai want to talk to me in her own quarters? _She watched as the imperial guard rapped on a door with his knuckles, and then opened it, motioning her inside. Tentatively, Katara obeyed.

The room inside was simple and elegant. The walls were white; the floor was made of highly-polished hardwood. There were red tapestries hanging on the walls. The opposite side of the room was made up of archways that led out onto a large balcony; even from where she stood, Katara could see that the view of the city – and the ocean – was magnificent.

Mai was reclining on a white divan, having her nails polished by a kneeling servant girl. She looked up as Katara entered. Seeing the waterbender, she abruptly pulled her hand away. "Leave us!" she said, flicking her eyes from the servant to the guard. Both left, leaving the Fire Lady alone with Katara. Mai gestured. "Come here, Ambassador."

It was very bad form for Katara to be standing in the presence of a reclining Fire Lady. She hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to properly proceed. Then she moved forward and quickly knelt down in the Fire Nation fashion, her spine straight, her hands folded in her lap. "You sent for me, your highness?" she said politely.

"I did." Mai regarded her placidly. "My people tell me that you've made arrangements for Ty Lee to go back to the Earth Kingdom."

"Yes." The waterbender paused uncertainly. "Should…should I have asked permission before doing that, your highness?"

"No, no. Nothing like that." The Fire Lady dismissed the idea with a graceful wave of her hand. "I'm rather glad someone took responsibility for it, really. I wasn't sure where to send her." She shifted on her divan and sat up. "I asked you here because I have an errand for you, and I think you can be trusted with it. I have a personal message for Ty Lee. Will you convey it for me?"

Katara's brows went up a fraction. "Yes. Yes, of course, Fire Lady Mai." She hesitated. "May I ask why you need me to give her this message, your highness? Ty Lee is still in the country."

The faintest hint of a smile twitched Mai's lips. "Katara, I'm the Fire Lady. Can't you see a problem with the Fire Lady chatting with a convicted traitor?"

"Oh." The waterbender felt her cheeks redden.

"Exactly." Mai examined her nails. "The message is this. I've arranged for an escort of Fire Nation soldiers to protect Ty Lee until we turn her over to the custody of the Earth Kingdom. I've already sent General Bei Fong a notice to that effect. Once Ty Lee reaches Ba Sing Se, I will consider any debt I owed her paid in full." She cocked a brow at Katara. "Tell her that she won't see me again. She probably knows that already, but I don't want her under any illusions on that score."

"You're cutting her off?" Katara blurted in disbelief.

Mai raised her brows. "She's been banished, Ambassador. As I said, she's been convicted of treason. As far as I'm concerned, that's it. I don't make the same mistake twice." Her eyes were hard. "Azula got me to lower my guard, and look what happened!"

For once, Katara didn't argue. She sighed and looked down at her own hands. "I will carry your message, Fire Lady Mai," she said quietly.

"Thank you, Katara." The Fire Lady hesitated. For the first time, the waterbender saw something like uncertainty in Mai's face. "I would also like to ask you a more…personal favor," she said slowly. "As necessary as it is for me to sever all contact between myself and Ty Lee, I don't want to see her completely abandoned." She stopped again, meeting the ambassador's eyes with her own. "This is not a royal command, Katara – it is a request. Will you take care of Ty Lee for me?"

Katara couldn't help smiling. "You really _do_ care about her, don't you?"

Tiredly, Mai rubbed her eyes. "Listen, waterbender, I think I've been pretty clear about that. You might be incredibly naïve, but you are not _stupid." _

"No," Katara conceded. "I guess I was just teasing you."

"Hm." Mai regarded her coolly, with a brow raised. The waterbender noticed the corner of her mouth twitch, as if she wanted to smile. "So, will you do it, Ambassador?"

"Of course, your majesty. I'm honored that you would trust me with this," Katara said sincerely.

Mai went back to examining her nails. "Well, I've seen you fight for her. I figure if anyone can be trusted to make sure she's all right, it's you." Her silver eyes flicked to Katara's, and her reserved mask fell back into place. "That's all that I have to tell you at this time, Ambassador. You may go and carry my message."

Katara bowed. "May you live long and burn brightly," she said quietly.


	14. Complications

_My dearest Toph,_

_The day after tomorrow, Ty Lee will set sail for the Earth Kingdom. I'll be getting on my own ship three days after that. It won't be long, now!_

_This one is just a short note, my love, because I've decided not to write you anymore until I'm actually there in Ba Sing Se. I've heard that absence makes the heart grow fonder, and I want you to want me by the time I get there! It will be kind of hard not to pour out my heart for you until then, but I'm forcing myself to do it._

_I love you. I can't wait to whisper that in your ear, Toph! It feels like I haven't seen you in an eternity. Only eighteen more days to go!_

_With all my love, _

_Katara_

_(PS. I told Sokka about us, and he was actually surprisingly calm about the whole thing! Marriage must have mellowed him. Either that, or Suki has finally smacked him in the head often enough to cause brain damage.)_

One of the guest rooms in the Fire Nation palace had been made over into a temporary holding cell for Ty Lee. Katara was stopped by soldiers as she approached the door. "I need to see the prisoner," the waterbender said. "I have the permission of Fire Lady Mai to see her!"

The guards looked uncomfortable. "Of course, Ambassador," one of them said, "but we have orders to search everyone entering or leaving the room for weapons. Arms out, please." Katara was irritated, but silently raised her arms. The soldier briskly patted her down. "If you will please leave your water skin with us?" She scowled as she gave it up. "Very good. Sorry for the inconvenience, Ambassador." The door was opened. Shooting them one last glare, Katara stepped inside. It closed behind her.

The room inside was bare, save for a single chair and a bed. Thick steel bars had been bolted over the window. The prisoner lay on the bed with her hands resting on her middle, her face turned to the wall. She didn't move as Katara stepped forward.

"Ty Lee?" The waterbender's voice was hesitant and gentle. She really hadn't spoken to the young woman since they had arrived in the Fire Nation. Katara pulled up the chair and sat down beside the bed. The invalid's eyes were open, but she still didn't respond. The Water Tribe woman rested her hand on one of Ty Lee's. "Ty, it's me. It's Katara. Are you all right?"

Ty Lee still didn't move, nor did she take her eyes off the blank wall. "Go away," she whispered. That was all.

Katara pursed her lips and paused for a minute or two. Then, leaning over, she gently brushed the young woman's forehead with her fingers. "Ty Lee, I'm not going away," she said quietly. "I consider myself your friend. I want to help you. Talk to me."

"Nothing to talk about." The former acrobat closed her eyes.

"No?" Katara said. "Why didn't you defend yourself in court, Ty?"

"No point." Ty Lee shrugged one shoulder.

"You could have, you know. You didn't do everything they were accusing you of! I don't think you helped to kidnap me. Or the terrorism thing, for example. You're no terrorist."

"No. I'm only a traitor." Tears squeezed out from under Ty Lee's closed lids. "Please, just…just go away."

The Water Tribe woman inhaled deeply. "Mai sent me to you," she said at length. "She said to tell you that she's sending soldiers to protect you until you get back to Ba Sing Se. I've arranged for General Bei Fong to receive you until I get there." At this, Ty Lee opened her eyes and finally looked at Katara. The waterbender nodded and smiled, squeezing the acrobat's hand. "You won't be alone, Ty."

"I've lost everything," Ty Lee blurted. "I've lost _everything, _Katara! There's nothing left. I should have just taken the guillotine." A sob shook her.

"No." The waterbender shook her head firmly. "You _haven't _lost everything. I'm standing by you!" She squeezed Ty Lee's fingers again. "I know it's hard right now. I don't blame you for grieving. But things will get better, okay?" The acrobat clung to her hand, pulling it up to her face, and nodded miserably. "I'll help you, Ty Lee. You're not alone."

"You promise?" The prisoner's face was endearingly childlike.

"I promise." The waterbender smiled.

There was a moment's pause. Then, abruptly, the acrobat grasped Katara by the collar of her gown and pulled her down! Before she knew what was happening, their lips met.

Katara's eyes grew wide with shock. She was too surprised and bewildered to pull away; Ty Lee's tongue pushed between her lips, flicking once across the roof of her mouth before pulling out again. She tasted of cinnamon and burnt sugar. As suddenly as the kiss had begun, it ended. The acrobat let her arms fall to her sides and smiled weakly. "Thanks, Katara," she said. "You always know how to make me feel better."

The waterbender nodded, confusion filling her. "I…you're, uh, welcome." _Spirits, what the heck was _that?_ I need to get out of here and think! _"You'd better get some rest. You've got two weeks' sailing ahead of you, after all…I'll, um, let you get to it." As quickly as she could, she took her leave.

When she reached her own quarters, Katara shut the door behind her and leaned against it, slowly sliding down to the floor. _She kissed me. Ty Lee…kissed me. _She lifted trembling fingers and pressed them against her lips. _Spirits! When did this start happening? Why didn't I see it coming? She's…she's..! _The waterbender felt a headache coming on. She groaned, rubbing her throbbing temples with her fingers, and headed for her washroom to splash her face.

The cold water did little to clear her head. She wandered back into her bedroom, threw herself down on her bed, and groaned as she buried her face amongst the silk cushions. _What am I going to do now? How did Ty Lee ever get the wrong idea about this?_

But was it really the wrong idea? It dawned on Katara that the kiss hadn't been at all unpleasant. Actually, if she were crushingly honest with herself, she had rather…enjoyed it. _No. No, Ty Lee is just a friend! I care about her only…only as a friend…_ She thumped a cushion despairingly. _Blast it all!_

_Why does life always have to be so complicated?_


	15. Clarity

The ship was almost ready to sail. Katara headed down to the brig where Ty Lee had been imprisoned.

She hadn't spoken to the former acrobat since the kiss. She'd actually been considering just pretending that the whole thing had never happened, but had changed her mind after spending the night tossing and turning. _Come on, Katara. Let's deal with this before she leaves for the Earth Kingdom, otherwise you're going to be sweating about it until you get to Ba Sing Se! _She had reached the cell.

Ty Lee looked up, and her eyes grew round with surprise. "Katara! What are you doing here?" she blurted.

"Ty." Katara crouched down to her eye level, her brows drawn together grimly. "I need to talk to you before you go."

Even in the dim light of the brig, Katara could see Ty Lee's cheeks flushing. The acrobat looked away. "This is about that kiss, isn't it?" Katara nodded, and Ty Lee sighed. "Listen, Katara, I'm sorry about that. It was just an impulsive thing. I shouldn't have done it. I just wasn't thinking straight."

"Are you sure of that?" the waterbender asked gravely, although this answer gave her almost immeasurable relief.

"Yeah." The captive looked up at her timidly. "I'm…I'm really sorry! I know you and General Bei Fong are together. I wasn't trying to…well, you know. I really wasn't thinking straight! Sometimes I just _do_ things, you know?" She bit her lips. Katara thought she could see tears in her eyes. "I haven't hurt you, have I?"

"No." Katara smiled and patted the girl's arm through the bars. "I just wanted to be sure that you understood that I'm taken."

"I do." Ty Lee laughed, but there was a bitter edge to it. "Don't worry. I'm not looking for relationships right now, anyway. After all, I doubt there's a huge romantic demand for crippled, exiled traitors."

There were footsteps behind Katara. Looking up, she saw a Fire Nation soldier bowing at the top of the stairs. "Ambassador Katara? The ship is ready to sail. The captain sent me to escort you off the vessel."

"Thank you," Katara said automatically. Then, turning back to the prisoner, she smiled. "I'll see you in about two weeks, Ty Lee. Hang in there!" The acrobat smiled sadly and nodded.

The Water Tribe woman stood on the pier and watched the ship pull away, lost in her own thoughts. _So much has changed in the last few months! I'd never have dreamed that I'd be with Toph Bei Fong, or that I'd be involved in fighting Azula again, or that I'd have fought for the life of a Fire Nation traitor. Truth is stranger than fiction! _She watched as the ship grew smaller and smaller, until at last it disappeared over the rim of the horizon. _Well, that's that. I guess I'd better go and get things wrapped up so I'll be ready to leave when the time comes. _With a deep breath, Katara turned and headed back toward the palace.


	16. Journey's End

The carriage rumbled through the streets of Ba Sing Se. Katara sat impatiently in her seat, her fingers tapping on her arms, watching the storefronts roll by. It had seemed like the two-week journey from the Fire Nation would never end! Now, with the familiar sights of Ba Sing Se outside her coach, she thought she just might explode before she ever got to the Bei Fong estate.

At long last, they pulled up in front of the magnificent mansion. Without waiting to instruct the porter, Katara leaped down from the coach and strode toward the main doors with a confidence she didn't feel. Her heart was pounding. She was eager and excited, but there was an undercurrent of dread, too. _What if Toph hasn't really relented? What if she still refuses me? What will I do then?_

As she reached the foot of the stairs that led to the front doors, they swung open. Katara stopped abruptly at the sight of the tall figure who stood there on the threshold, her arms folded across her chest, her black hair falling in spikes over her milky eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. _Gods, she's beautiful! _She could feel her face flushing.

Slowly, Katara climbed the steps, stopping about a yard from where the blind earthbender stood. There was silence for a while. Toph's head was turned slightly, her eyes fixed blankly on the ground, her ear pointed at Katara. The waterbender couldn't see enough of her face to read her expression.

After a while, Katara couldn't bear the silence anymore. She could feel her own hands trembling. "Toph," she whispered, and her voice was thick with emotion. "Toph…"

"Hey, Sugar Queen." The general's voice was guarded.

Katara didn't know what to say. This wasn't like a letter – Toph was standing right in front of her! She bit her lips. Still, she couldn't think what to say. A lump rose in her throat. _Spirits, what do I do? What do I say? _In desperation, she moved forward and threw her arms around Toph's waist. "I missed you," she whispered.

The response was immediate. The earthbender unfolded her arms and crushed Katara against herself. The Water Tribe woman heard Toph inhale sharply, as if in pain; then she felt the earthbender shiver. "Katara…I'm sorry…forgive me…"

Tears streamed down the waterbender's face as she nuzzled her head underneath Toph's chin. "I love you," she whispered, softly kissing the hollow of the earthbender's throat. Toph's earthy scent filled her nostrils, and her tears came faster. "I love you. I love you. I missed you so much!"

Her words were interrupted as Toph roughly caught her head between her hands. Her mouth hungrily sought out Katara's lips; the waterbender gasped helplessly as heat flooded her veins. _How can an earthbender bend so much fire? _She clung to Toph with both hands, drowning in the kiss. At last they pulled apart a little, and then leaned into each other.

Katara closed her eyes blissfully, cuddling her head into Toph's shoulder. "I love you, Toph," she whispered. "I'm so glad to be home!"

And Toph, threading her fingers into Katara's brown hair, smiled. "Yeah, Sweetness," she said softly.

"You're home."

**The end...for now...there are certain things left dangling here that will come to fruition in the next installment of this story. Promise. - For now, I have to go retcon The Ever Changing Sea to set up the next sequel properly.**


End file.
